A Lone Faunus
by couldrenblock
Summary: Being a faunus is hard enough in the world of Remnant as it is, but what about being the only one in the entire nation of Atlas? The journey of the fox faunus Charcoal Diamondback will be faced with such hardship as he goes through Atlas' top academy to make it in life and to prove that to not be a human doesn't mean to not be great. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Finally it's time, the finals to this academy, this is where I'll test my mental against the other students here to determine whether or not we can have a better chance at enrolling in Atlas' elite huntsman academy. I've been honing my skills for this event ever since it was announced months ago. I felt like I've improved much since then but by how much I'll just have to see in the matches. I know I'm not the only one to do so however as there's only one other student that takes this just as serious as me: Charles Mantle. wprt

Speak of the devil, there he is, that silver hair guy that I've hated since the start of my time here hanging around with his fellow rich folks just ahead of the hallway all in their school uniforms. He's the only student that I could never beat in this school; just as I thought I had the upper hand against him he always pulls something out of his ass and turns the tide of the battle to his favor in a heartbeat. It doesn't help that he always smirks at me after every battle rubbing the salt into the wound.

"Hey look, it's the burnt fox!" A short haired blonde kid of the group remarks as I come near. This remark is from my faunus traits of fox ears and my name: Charcoal Diamondback. Honestly that insult had lost its effect. Hell I'm starting to dig it a little but that won't stop them.

What really gets me though is the fact that I'm the only fanus in this academy and the discrimination against my kind here is bad. It's to the point where no one would even talk to me and I would get endless insults, primarily from these guys, that range from simple name calling to ganging up on me and try to beat the ever living crap out of me, though everything past the first time they got thier buts kicked. But when I do the teachers always had their back instead of mine, which is utter bullcrap. This would make my experience here a total hell if it isn't for one thing...

"Hey! Can you spoiled brats leave him alone?" That one thing is Silva Kulike, a girl who is a few inches shorter than me with jet grey hair that goes down to her shoulders. She's my only friend that I have in this school that keeps me sane who, admittedly, is pretty cute. Her small size holds a lot of attitude when she's on the defensive, and I like that.

"And here's the short stack, the animal lover."

"At least I'm not a big old spoiled pansy like you."

"Why you little…"

"Come on everyone, this exchange of words is not needed." So Charles finally speaks out.

"What? Are you taking the other side now?"

"No. It is simply that this conflict is petty and immature of you all to partake in." At least we think similarly.

"Your lucky shortstack." The spoiled pansy walks off with all but Charles following suit. The latter gives me a long, blank stare before following with others leaving the pair alone in the hallway.

"I swear the nerve of them…"

"Yea but at least they're gone, thanks for the defense"

"It's my personal duty to be your friend even against popular demand." She answered jokenly. Why she would want be my friend in this sort of environment I'll never know; but I'm grateful that that she is for me to care.

"Yea, it is, but right now we need to class." I stated as we made our way to complete our finals.

* * *

After the written exams, which were boring as hell, me and the rest of the students are going to the arena for the combat matches, which will be fun as hell. The first stage is just some target practice which is measured based on our accuracy. The second stage will be the fun part of beating these students up without getting into trouble and my chance to finally beat Charles.

Even better I can wear my usale attire of a black shirt with an orange unzipped jacket on top, slightly baggy black pants, and shin high boots. I also have my weapons: Righteous and Deliverance. These two orange and black gauntlets have been my bread and butter of my skill and really deliver their namesake well.

We are getting near to the arena with my excitement rising as well with the added fact of it being the last year in this school before I go to Atlas Academy. Yes there will be more people like these rich kids but it's a change of scenery nonetheless and it will be one step closer to exploring the world. How am I so confident, well unless this nation is full of numbskulls they would have to accept me due to my actual skill instead of wealth if they want more capable warriors out there.

Our class enters the arena with us all falling in into a single line in attention. We go in alphabetical order so this is going to take a good bit before the fun part.

After the target practice portion we moved on to the combat portion with pre-made pairs.

"Alright, we'll start with Silva Ember vs. Archduke Fernidas." The instructor announced with said students were stepping up to either side of the arena.

"I'll show you what money can do for skill shortstack." The short haired blonde known as Fernidas throws out. He was the same guy who tried insult me earlier today.

"We'll see about that." Silva retorted confidently.

Silva has a small cylinder shaped object that has a pistol grip. She holds down the trigger which makes it morph into a spear with card spade shaped blades at the ends. Her opponent just has a generic looking gun sword, I'm not impressed.

"Ready..." The instructor started, with both fighters taking fighting stances.

"...and…" They look like they tensed up with anticipation.

"Began!"

Without hesitation they both charged at each other with the Archduke trying for a first strike. But my silver haired friend easily dodges it and putting her hand on the floor. A sizable burst of electricity branches out towards her opponent stunning him long enough for her to get a few strikes in before sending him flying with a jab from her spear. This made me chuckle a little as he slams into the wall before falling back down. Before he can recover however, Silva was already going in for the kill. He got back up before she can close the distance and got enough time to block her attack and made some distance between them. That didn't stop her however as she kept up the pressure with more surgical strikes which her opponent is having trouble keeping up with. The blonde then tried to fire his gun blade but is knocked out of his hand followed by her spear being at his throat, ending the round.

"Hmph, guess all the money can't buy skill." Silva remarked with a cocky smirk which was rewarded with an annoyed grunt.

"Nice job Silva." I compliment her along with a high five before she sat down.

"Now next up: Charcoal Diamondback vs. Adam Hardook." We got up to the arena without saying a word with each other.

"Ready..." The instructor started again, with us taking our fighting stances.

"...and…" I readied my weapons in their blade form while Adam just pulls out two duel swords.

"Began!" My opponent immediately rushes me while I stay on the defensive, bracing for the attack.

I block the attack and then pushing him back to get some space. I make the next move with a rush of my own which he parrys. With the final strike I pin him in a blocking position leaving him open. I sweep his legs with a wide kick following it up with a kick in the gut sending him a good few feet. I pressed on the assault while seeing that my opponent is getting exhausted, did I really kick him that hard? I didn't answer that as I concentrated on tiring him out now. The first chance he got though he backflips to gain some distance between us. But I unveiled my weapons special feature: a blade whip with a blade-now-turned-hook at the end. It wrapped around his leg and I pulled him right on back to me. I raised my fist up for its victim as he was forcefully heading towards me. I readied my semblance of increased power for the inevitable impact. Right when he's in range, I propelled my fist down with all I got slamming the poor guy into the ground, ending the round.

I lend out a hand to help him up which he reluctantly accepts before walking off back to his spot. I head back to mine; being greeted by Silva with her hand up which I high fived before sitting down. Now time to see who makes it out alive and is pitted against me and Charles.

After a good number of spawls with me in some of them, we are here at the finale of our test. Silva didn't do so well when she was pitted up against Charles though, kind of expected it since he is the best out of us, until now.

"The last ones up are Charles and Charcoal." Upon the instructor's announcement we both stepped up with a small crowd cheering for the former to kick my ass.

"Today's the day where I will beat you." I remarked with confidence.

"I hope that is the case." He remarked calmly. Wait, why would he said that? Whatever, that won't change my resolve.

We part ways to our starting positions and readied our weapons with his being a spear with a diamond shaped blade. We listened for the instructor's words as we stared each other down, trying to read each other's potential tactics as if we can read it on each other's faces.

"Ready..." Here.

"...set.." We.

"...go!" Go!

We charged at each other with our weapons clashing and with us backing off to continue the fight. We unleashed a series of slashes and blows against each other while I try to find a opening in his attacks. No luck so far as he kept a constant guard up whenever I tried attacking. We exchange another series of blows which took down a little more of our aura away. I then tried something different, I charged in pretending to go in with another flurry of attacks. He guards, expecting such an action, I think. I sidestep him and unleashed one of my hook and chains which loops around his troso a couple of times and looks in. I activated my semblance throwing him across the stadium. But before he made it to the wall he recovered and leaped off the wall back to me which I saw and swung the chain, diverting his attack to another wall. As long as I have this on him I have total control over his direction. But again he leaps off the wall and closes in for another attack. I swung again but this time be dug his weapon into the ground preventing the momentum to take him. I decided to charge in for a strike with my other arm. I expected him to delatch his weapon to guard but he kept it in place as I closed in. As I went in for the kill he swung around his spear dodging the attack easily. Next thing I knew I felt a boot hit my cheek and being sent me flying a couple of meters. When I landed I looked around and saw my chain was still attached to him. I decided to pull him towards me with my other weapon at ready to strike. He was in ranged in seconds however, as if he read my mind, he grabs hold of my arm and redirects away. He regained his footing and started running circle around me, using my own chain to tie me up. Before I knew it the battle was over with me tied up like a damn Christmas present.

The same crowd from earlier started cheering their heads out as he freed himself from my chain. As I saw him walk away though, he gave that same insulting grin like all the other times before, pissing me off beyond belief. I was too busy staring at him to notice the grip of my chain loosening up before I toppled over to my knees, being caught by a pair of arms. I looked up to see Silva with a sympathetic but sadden look.

"Hey, at least you did your best." She said.

Damn it, I loss again just like last time. Whatever, there will be another time for me to defeat him. All I need to do is to train harder to become even better than now. Just you wait Charles, I'll defeat you no matter how long it takes, and that's a promise.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update for those who read it on my other story "Of Divine Birth" but it's out now. I decided to update whenever I can since a week feels a lot too soon for me since I'm a slow worker but the stories will be updated in the same order as before.**

 **But enough of that, I hope that you enjoy the story and you all have a good day, or night wherever and whoever you may be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Letter

 **Silva's P.O.V**

Ever since the fight with Charles; Charcoal stood silent for the remainder of the day and I didn't speak to him so I don't risk his anger being aimed towards me since I know how angry he can get over this sort of stuff. Now that we're outside on our way home I think it's a good time to talk to him.

"Still angry about that fight?" I spoke up.

"Of course! That could've been my last chance at beating the punk after all these years and it all ended the same!" He finally spoke up and he's pissed as expected.

"Hey at least you kicked the asses of the other students so there's that."

"But that grin, it always gets to me."

"Well just don't let it get to you alright? This is my turn, see you later Charcoal and be careful." I said as I made my way to my house.

* * *

 **Charcoal's P.O.V**

Darn it, why did you have to yell at her like that, she was just trying to help. Whatever, maybe she's right, I shouldn't let this get to me. Besides, I may get another shot at him at Atlas Academy, assuming that I get accepted into it in the first place.

I start hearing some footsteps and some familiar voices from around the corner. I immediately hide in a nearby backyard and awaited the group's arrival. The Brat Brigade as I call them are just another group of delinquents who think they're on top of the world that roam these streets looking for trouble, especially me. We've been at this since my start at Saber Academy and I've been avoiding them since then since I don't have a lot of allies to defend me when they pin the blame on me which they have done before. So, I just sat there quietly and listen in on whatever they have to say.

"Hey, have you heard about that terrorist attack on Vale a couple of hours ago?" One of the members asked.

"Yea, those White Fang scoundrels are at it again, causing trouble for the rest of us." Another answered.

"Those animals should be exterminated from the face of Remnant, along with the rest of their pathetic species." A third member chimed in causing the others to laugh for a few seconds. It's taking all I have just to keep myself from painting the sidewalk with them.

He did make a good point with how the White Fang are causing nothing but trouble though. But not just for humanity but for us faunus as well by making us look bad. They think that causing nothing but violence to the people is going to solve the conflict between the humans and faunus. All they're doing is adding fuel to this idiotic fire which is run by nothing but trigger happy individuals who are either too impulsive or arrogant to try and settle things maturely. I can't believe that I even considered joining those fiends in the first place at some point. I'm glad that I didn't go along with it.

After they past I hopped out of my hiding place and continued my way home.

I walked for a good five minutes before I got sight of my home which is a good size mansion since the company my family owns is the leading researcher of Remenant's technology: Diamondback Technical Labs.

I walk to the double white and cyan doors only to be greeted by my butler Barnick, a middle age black hair guy who I've known for my entire life.

"Greetings sir Charcoal, I believe your day went well as usual?" He greets.

"As well as it usually gets." I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"What happened sir Charcoal?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now.. I need to rest."

"As you wish."

I made my way upstairs and to my room which is the last room of the three to my right. I entered my room not bothering to close the door behind me, set down my bag, and just plopped down on my bed to embrace the warm cloth after a frustrating day of school.

* * *

 **No P.O.V**

 _Three weeks later_

A little short haired blonde boy runs down the hallway, hopping to wake up his brother from his deep slumber. He opens his door only to find him sleeping on the bed as usual.

He approaches the sleeping faunus and proceeds to wake him.

"Hey big bro, wake up." He whispered only to be answered with a grunt with no movement.

"I said wake up." He said again only to be met with another groan.

"Wake up!" He yells with the exact same response from his brother.

"You leave me no choice, cannonball!" He said just before he jumped up and landed right onto the sleeping boy's torso causing the recipient to flail in panic from the sudden impact.

"What the? Why you little brat!" He said in anger as the boy runs off.

"Mom says breakfast is ready." The little kid said before he exited the angry fox's room.

* * *

 **Charcoal's P.O.V**

Richio, that brat of a brother, I hate it when he does that sort of thing to wake me up, he knows I'm a heavy sleeper on the better days. Whatever, since I'm awake I might as well get dressed and eat that breakfast he mentioned.

When I made it downstairs I saw the rest of my family at the table: My mother Sabie who tends to be on the energetic side and works in a subsection of the company which deals with dust application for civilian use and my father Custel who is already in his suit, more serious and uptight and is currently the head the company. There are my siblings my younger brother Richio who is just bright with unlimited energy and is already scarfing down his food like a wild animal, and my Older sister Akadame who is more laid back and calm about things and is calmly eating her food. She is also the heiress of the company, and she is quite glad that she is.

"Hurry up dear, you food's getting cold." My mother spoke out.

I sat down on the table and started eating, but something felt odd, like something special is going on. I can tell through my family, my mother is humming more cheerfully than usual, my sister is making some of her joking faces at me more frequently. My father looks less stressed out than usual and my brother isn't any different.

After I finish my food I decided to address the goliath in the room.

"What's got the rest of you so uppity all of a sudden?" I asked hoping to find out.

"Well you won't believe what came in the mail today." My sister responded.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to see for yourself." She replied as she handed a envelope to me.

When I opened it I was legitimately caught off guard by its contents when I read it. It was a message from Atlas Academy: I've been accepted.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement, I was byond surprised to read such a message. After reading the letter I looked up to see my sister and mother giving a soft smile at me. My father still looks tense but not as much as usual and I think a see a small smile there.

"I'm so~ proud of you sweetie." My mother said.

"Nice job bro, way to show those punks at school what you're made of." My sister said before she puts me in a chokehold and started to giving me a noogie.

"Hay! Stop that!" On command she releases me from her grip.

"You did excellent son. At this rate you'll become a great huntsman by the end of your time in the academy." My father spoke with a hint of pride and joy in his voice.

"However, you must not falter if you want that to become a reality." He added on in his usual strict voice.

"I don't plan on doing so father."

"Yah! Big bro is gonna become a answome huntsman!" My brother chimes in. He watches a lot of action shows on T.V. so of course he'd be excited by this.

"I'm gonna need to work soon though. Akadame get ready, there's a lot you still need to learn about running the company." He hands over the dish to Barnick andheads upstairs to finish any last minute preparations for work.

"Alright father."

"Have a good day then. I'll be down in the training room practicing as usual." Every few days I would go down to train just so I don't get rusty in my technique. I need to be prepared for Charles and for the world outside when I eventually get out of here.

"Alright then, make sure not to push yourself too hard." My sis said before she hands over her dish to Barnicka and sets off to her room.

"How else will I improved then?"

Now there is only me, my brother, mother, and butler left in the room.

"I'm grateful for you son, I mean you face so many obstacles from the people alone and yet you always put up a strong front. You were always so determine to become a huntsman since you were a kid."

"Yea, well someone's going to need to change this world for the better. Like that hero said: 'The only people that can change the world are the ones crazy enough to do so'. So I'm going to be that crazy son of a gun who's going to try even if others say otherwise."

"And I'm grateful that you think that way, but I just don't feel ready to let you go yet. The world outside is dangerous with threats at every turn. I can't help but worry about the future for you."

"I know you do, and I'm grateful that you care about me but you shouldn't be so worried all the time. I know the risks of this path and I'm ready for whatever it takes because I just can't sit here while the world just goes down the crapper and tears itself apart. I also don't intend to go down without making a change in this crazy world." I always watch the news on the T.V. and all the crap that I see just infuriates me as stuff like the White Fang and the overall corruption that spans the land of Remnant just happens with little to no change happening.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. I love you immensely and I always will regardless if you're a faunus or human..." She paused a little bit looking like she's thinking of something else to say.

"...In fact do you remember the story of how we had you?" She stated with a less joyful tone.

"Yes I do, it goes that you found me in a basket on your doorstep and took me in as one of your own, what about it?"

"I have something to give you from that.." She digs into one of her pockets and pulls out a necklace of some sort. It has the appearance of a orange orb with two wing-like extensions that curve down ending pointed towards the bottom of the orb.

"Remember this?" I nodded.

"We found it on you along with the note. We tried searching for anything resembling it within our ability but with no luck."

"Why are you showing me this now?"

"Because I want you to have it, it does belong to you in the end of the day."

"No thank you."

"Why though?" She asked, clearly taken away by my response.

"Because I may be a faunus, but that belongs to my biological parents and they're long gone to god knows where. I'm a part of this family and even if I am the only faunus I grew up with this family and is the only one that I've ever known. To put it simply, I don't feel like that really belongs to me at this point."

"I understand but you should still take it, who knows, you might run into something that could shed some light on your past."

"I don't know if I want to, I never really questioned my origins since I live in the now weather than the past. I just think it's a waste of time to find something that is long gone from your life when you should pay attention to what is happening here and now."

"Just take it just in case, think of it as a momento for your time here. Just make sure you take it with you when you leave for the academy." She insisted as she tossed it to me.

"Alright then, if you insist." She may be a sweetheart but she can be stubborn when it comes to this sort of stuff.

"I'm going to train now, have a good day at work." I said as I got out of my seat and handed my dishes to Barnick and went upstairs to get my weapons.

"Have a good day as well sweetie."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update guys. With the combination of procrastination, a case of writer's block, and school work, progress went slowly. But I eventually pulled this out my behind and got it out. Otherwise I hope you all have a good day or night wherever you are and keep the reviews constructive.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Proceeds to rise from the grave* I llllliiiiiive!**

" **It's about damn time Couldron!" Charcoal? How long have you been waiting here?**

" **We've been waiting here for over a month or so." Charles?**

" **Yea you took your sweet time." and there's Silva. Sorry guys, life happens.**

" **Whatever just apologize to the audience already." Alright Fox boy.**

" **Don't call me that." My story my rules.**

 **Alright now, it has been a while guys miss me? Well sorry about the wait but I'm starting to gain momentum again and my work will slowly but surely start getting updates. I'm basically done with the project, all I need to do is to some polishing and it's all good to go. Plus the school year is almost over with just around 20 days left so that contributes to my startup. Whatever, you guys have been waiting for this so I'll shut up and and let you get reading now.**

" **Finally lets get a move on!"**

" **Indeed."**

" **Whoooo!"**

* * *

Chapter 3: Orientation pt.1

 **Charcoal's POV**

 **2 days later**

After an overly emotional goodbye from my mother and the other farewells from the rest of my family, I started to head my way towards the airship station that would take me to the academy in a family car with Barnik behind the wheel. It''ll take some time to reach the station so I just look aimlessly out the window. That was until I revived a text from Silva so I pulled out my scroll and read the message:

S: 'I'll meet you at the entrance of the station alright?'

C: 'Got it, meet you there around 10 minutes.'

S: 'Copy that, and I still can't believe that you made it as well!'

C: 'Well we did work our hearts out for this so it was expected.'

S: 'Yea I guess you're right. See you there. :)'

C: 'See ya.'

When I put my scroll away I smiled, despite what the people here think of the Faunus, the academy's headmaster or whoever looks over the transcripts saw me more as a student than a Faunus, I guess there's still hope for leadership here after all. This all reminds me of my family, they supported me from the day we met despite popular opinion. My mother said that they didn't have a strong opinion of the Faunus but not outright hatred though. When I came into the picture though their views changed as they treated me as one of their own. I even heard that Fuanuses are being welcomed into the corporation as well despite the backlash. Looks like father has changed despite him pretty much being the same to me at home since day one: cold and strict. That's the one thing that I like my birth parents for, bringing me to these people, why them specifically though I don't really know but I ain't complaining.

But in that academy I would not have my family to support me as easily anymore, I'll be stuck there for four years, surrounded by people new and old who would want to make my life a living hell just for what I am. I guess I'll still have Silva but that's assuming that we are even put together to begin with. I should really stop worry about this, it will only eat me away the longer it goes on.

"How are you feeling sir?" The butler asked.

"Huh? Fine." I responded with hesitation. That was a weird thing to ask considering the context; but I guess he isn't the best when it comes to interacting with other people outside his usual workspace.

"Your afraid aren't you." Where is he going with this?

"It is okay to be afraid of something new, it is something that isn't normal in our daily routine. It is something that is unknown to us and we are naturally anxious and afraid of it. This is the greatest challenge that every individual faces when trying to achieve their goals and is where many have failed to pass. I have faced this when I was around your age, when I was about to be the butler for your family. I was born to a poor family in the city of Mantel which was a rare case but not unheard of." What? I never knew any of that, in fact I knew just about nothing about his personal life since I never even bothered to ask.

"We were tight on money and my parents were about to give up on living despite their efforts. I've tried other jobs in hopes to help but they weren't enough to sustain my family and so I grew desperate and decided to look outside the city for a better job." Damn that's one harsh life.

"I soon found out about an opening for a butler for the Diamondback family and knowing such an opening would not last for long I immediately applied for it hoping for the best. When the approval came in I was shocked but grateful, but also afraid. This was a high-class family I would be working for and from what I've heard there is little room for error and no other options were available at the time. I know that if I failed then I would've failed my family and so the fear started to swell up inside me. So much pressure and so much uncertainty, it was overwhelming to say the least." Man and I thought I had it bad.

"But I had to proceed with this in order to support my family but the fear only grew to the point of being unbearable. I had to push that fear aside as so much was at stake for me and my family and so I took the job. If I hadn't made that choice, then I wouldn't be here now with you and my parents would not have died happy knowing I'm living a successful life." Wow, I'm speechless, knowing that he has been through so much before meeting me. I always thought of him as just another servant that I talked to from time to time.

"What I want you to learn from this is to not let your fear control and weigh you down no matter how hard the journey may be, always be strong in the face of danger. Your courage does not come from the lack of fear but from your ability to set it aside and control it to motivate you to fight on even harder than before." For the first time ever, his words held emotion in them, he sounded more like a human being than ever before in my entire life.

"Man, well sorry for not really talking to you much." I responded feeling like crap.

"It's alright sir. You saw me as a servant as it should be." After that we both remained silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

After a little while we made it to the station and a certain silver hair girl was waiting right at the entrance. Barnik stepped out and open the door for me and immediately gathered my bag right after, he ain't the Diamondback butler for slacking around.

"I'll take it from here. Oh and Barnik."

"Yes sir Charcoal?"

"Thank you, for being a great butler."

"I appreciate the compliment sir Charcoal. I hope you have a favorable time at the academy." He said and I believe I saw a small smile, first time for everything.

"See you later Barnik." I replied as my servant walks back into the car and drives away.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever seen your butler. Looks like a nice guy." Silva said.

"Yea, let's get going." I swing my duffle bag over my shoulder and made our way towards the terminal with our airship.

* * *

After making our way towards the terminal, with some stares from the people of course, we waited but in a more secluded area as some of our fellow students are waiting as well, including Charles and his friends. Last thing I want is to stir up trouble here of all places. Silva and I just passed the time by talking about our break.

"I still can't believe you were still sleeping when your dog tore up what's left of your room." I said in shock.

"What? I'm a heavy sleeper you know." She replied with a shrug.

"Did you at least train over the break?"

"Yea, I did, I'm not lazy you know."

"Well you have a bad tendency for not taking things seriously."

"I take certain things seriously for your information."

"All passengers for the airship docked at gate C-3, prepared for boarding." The intercom announced.

"That's our que, let's get going. Still have your pass?"

"Yep, do you?"

"Yes I do."

We get in line for the airship which was lengthy to say the least. After a little while we were able to board the airship and we store our things into the compartment before taking a seat next to a big window. After a few minutes we heard the intercom speak.

"We'll be departing for Atlas Academy in 10 minutes make sure all your stuff are on you ny the time we leave." It announced.

After double-checking our stuff we just waited until the intercom spoke again.

"Everyone ready yourselves, we are preparing to take off." Shortly after I began see the airship rise through the window, finally we are on our way to the academy.

* * *

It was a good twenty minutes or so as we just sit there from everyone else as they chat, it was pretty uneventful except for one guy who tried to bug Silva only for us to give him some pretty cold stares which thankfully made him stop. The all of a sudden the intercom called out, making everyone end any conversation they had.

"We are approaching Atlas Academy now, prepare for arrival in five minutes." It announced.

As requested we started to collectively gather our belongings as we approach our destination without any incident luckily. Silva took the chance to look out the window and she was immediately awe-struck by what she saw. I joined in to see that the campus was huge with a large central tower with many archways, that span for quite a bit aways that seemed to connect tp four smaller towers that just look like the smaller versions of the central towers.

"Greetings everyone, I am professor Cronos Valtor, lead professor of Atlas Academy." We were too distracted with the sign to notice that we almost jumped at the sound of a new voice in the room. The hologram we saw is of a orange-hair man in a suit that is almost business-like but his stature was military-like as he stood at some sort stance that I believe I saw before in my studies of Atlas's culture, which I believe is called "parade rest".

"We welcome you to our great campus where you will be trained to become the finest of warriors to keep the peace that our society is experiencing. We will have our orienteering meet be at the auditorium in the west quadrant of the campus in ten minute. Check our maps spreaded throughout the campus for assistance. I look forward to seeing you at the meeting." Soon after the hologram flickers out.

Before we know it we were on the ground with the intercom announcing that we're here with the bay doors opening soon after. Everyone started to pile out with us exiting last.

When we got out we had a nice view of the tower now and man it was a sight to look at. I heard a small squeal from Silva so I looked over to see that she had her googly eyes solely set on the tower. Oh jeez here we go again.

"The tower looks so beautiful yet badass at the same time I mean the slopes and the curves gives it a sort of finesse of beauty yet a sense of being a fortress at the same time. I mean just oh my my god I can't stop looking at it!" Man it's like watching a child at her birthday party, she's always a nut when it comes to architecture but in this case who could blame her? But I'm going to have to cut this short because we have an orientation to be at.

"Come on Sliva, we've got places to be at." I said while grabbing her wrist.

"Awwww, come on just a little longer?"

"No, most of the students are heading towards the orientering meet right now, we do not want to be late." I started to drag her across the campus to where I come across a directory that highlighted where we supposed to go, convenient.

* * *

When we made it to the conference everyone was already there and it looks like we were just in time as well since a dark-haired man was just walking up to the stage. He's wearing the same sort of outfit that Cronos was wearing but more decorated meaning he's of a higher standing. Everyone seems to be forming rows right now with the orange hair professor and a couple of others diverting the group, I see where this is going.

"Silva, follow me and do what I do." I whisper to her and she nodded. We headed towards the left side of the room and got in formation just as one of the elements was about to finish.

"Welcome everyone to Atlas Academy, I am General Ironwood, headmaster of this school and leader of the Atlas military. Here we will teach you the values of not just being a huntsman but also a soldier. This academy has the capability of doing so but the choice on weather you carry those values or not will be up to you. Now I will leave the rest to Cronos."

Ending with that the headmaster exits the stage. One of my fox ears twitches on their own, usually this means that something bad is going to happen, call it a gut feeling, but it isn't foolproof so I ignore it for now.

"Alright everyone fall out and follow me to the locker rooms where you will store your belongings during your orientation. Move!" Cronos ordered with a much more commanding voice. As ordered we fell out, though my execution would need a little more work while Silva's will need a good amount of work as well. I'm a little taken back that we're doing orienteering now though, didn't we just get here?

We started to follow the orange haired professor through the entrance and into what I presume are the locker room. The room was packed again as we put our stuff in the lockers so it was inevitable that we would bump into some people. But I was outright shoved by one student as we did so, that I knew was on purpose. After locking the lockers with the codes we were given and equipping our weapons, we were ordered to exit and head towards the landing pad where an airships similar to ours awaited.

"Everyone get in! Move move move!" Alright we're moving jeez. That's what I would say that but I would just be asking for trouble. We piled in as fast as we could and chose a seat of our choosing with me and Silva in the middle. After everyone got in the bay door closed behind us, cutting us off from the rest of the world. I felt it, even barely, rise up as it took flight for our next destination.

Now that I have a good look, the interior of the ship looks drastically different to what the previous airship we were on was. Both sides were lined with seats and they had windows that are significantly smaller than the ones on the other airship.

"For your remanier of you time here at the academy you will address to me and the other instructors here as either sir or ma'am whenever you speak to us. Get it?!" Now we're starting to get real.

"Yes sir." we all say in unison.

"That was a weak-ass response there! I said do you get it!"

"Yes sir!" Man that hurt my fox ears! I'm going to have to get use to that.

"Alright everyone listen here and listen carefully as I'm not going to repeat myself more than twice: for your orientation we will be dropping you off in a nearby island where your combat skills will be tested." As he said this he pulled out some sort of device which shows a hologram of what I presume is the island he's talking about.

"For the objective there are temples hidden throughout the island which each contains four color coded orbs. You must retrieve them and bring them back to this location in the southern area of the Island." When he finished a red symbol appears on the map which I also think were gonna go.

"However, you can only carry one orb per person so don't try and carry any more or you will get expelled and get shipped back home, and trust me, we will know. If you do not come back with an orb than you will get expelled, and if you go outside the boundaries of the island you will get expelled. Do I make myself clear? "

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now any questions regarding this exercise?" A buff brown hair man raises his hand in response.

"What is your question cadet?"

"How are you going to deploy us, sir?" He asked.

"Good question, we will be airdropping you." Wait what!? Did I hear that right.

"Yes you all heard me right, you will jump out of this airship into the Island. Where you land is up to you. And before you ask: no you will not be provided a parachute, you will make your own landing strategy as you go." What the Hell!? What kind of exercise is this!?

"An effective huntsman should be adaptable and find their own way out of an unfavorable situation, whatever that may be. Any more?" A red-head raises her hand next.

"Will there by any grimm on the island sir?"

"There should not be any, you are not ready to fight such creatures yet. Any more?" There is no response.

"Good, no pilot, what is our ETA on the island?"

"ETA 10 minutes sir." A female voice responds over the intercom.

"Right on time. Alright everyone make any last second adjustments to your weapons, you will need them in the trials ahead." Everyone around us started to check their equipment as suggested.

I can feel the tension in the air of the airship and frankly, who can blame us, I mean we are going to be airdropped into an island with god knows what on it added with the fact that we have no obvious way on getting ourselves down there, even I'm getting nervous about this. This train of thought got interrupted with when Silva put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me with a with a the same gentle smile that she always uses.

"We're gonna get through this, I know it." There's something about her that really comforts me when she does this.

"ETA one minute, get ready back there. Opening the hatch!" The hatch started to open flooding fresh cold air into the ship.

"You heard the lady, get ready to jump!" We all get up from our seats to get ready for the jump.

"Ready...and... GO! GO! GO!" As commanded we all proceed to jump out of the ship as one mass.

Everything went in slow motion as we soon go into free-fall.

* * *

" **Oh come on I didn't get to kill anything!" Don't worry I got some things in store for you three.**

" **I hope so, we waited far too long for this and these two look like they are going to murder the entire academy."**

" **I about to do so."**

" **I'm with you Silva."**

" **Please be quick." Alright guys. Like I said before I'm starting to gain momentum so expect chapters from both stories soon.**

" **Wait both stories?"**

 ***Proceeds to take a scuttle.* Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop!**

" **Hey! Get back here!"**

" **Oh dear."**

 **Hope you all have a good day or night!**

" **You won't have either of those once I get my hands on you Couldren!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, looks like I'm back here, I hope Mathon fares well against Charcoal and Silva. Hmmm? *Sees Charles laying on the floor* Charles? What did they do to you, you look like a absolute wreck.**

" **Couldren? Is that you?" Yea it's me, how did they beat you?*Picks up Charles and sets him against a nearby wall***

" **Well, when those two are set on something, they can be formidable opponents." Yea, I guess so. Well I'm back with another chapter guys so here it is.**

" **Well it's good to see you back." Thanks, at least you have a level head.**

" **That is how you made me." Good point.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Initiation pt.2: First taste of reality

 **Silva's P.O.V**

To say that I was nervous was an understatement, I was surprised that I calm myself down so I can comfort Charcoal since we are going to jump out of a freaking airship! But now we are at free fall with the rest of the class over an island the is over a thousand feet below us!

I look around to look for Charcoal only to see him behind me to my left. It's good to see that he has that determine face again.

"Silva, can you hear me!" He yelled out.

"Yea!" I responded.

"We're going to head to that clearing over in that forest!" He points to his right and as he said there's a large enough clearing in the forest. "Grab on to my back and hang on tight, I'll do the rest!" Well since there's no better alternatives, I spread myself out to slow my decent until I reached my partner. I grabbed on to his outstretched hand and climbed on to his back and locked myself to him.

"Alright now hang on tight." Alright man, I'm trusting you with this. One wrong move and we'll be incapacitated from the landing at best, absolutely no pressure at all!

He started to speed up to our destination below as the cold wind blows heavily in my face. My grip tightened as I press myself against Charcoal even harder for dear life. I closed my eyes tightly to keep the wind out but also out of fear. All I can hear now is the wind blowing over us as we quickly descended. Any fear that I felt before is small fry compare to what I'm feeling now and Charcoal would be lying if he said he isn't scared.

"Get ready!" I was able to open my eyes even just barely to see our destination. My heart beats even faster as the ground below got closer at an alarming speed. All of a sudden I felt a jolt as he slowed his decent.

"And...now!" It was just over a hundred feet before Charcoal spun around with weapons ready in hook form. Just as we hit the ground my face hits his shoulder and from I could make out, he dug the blades into the ground. We slid for a good few seconds before we came to a complete stop. I swear this guy borderline insane at times! A few seconds passed by while I was regaining my composure

"You can let go of me now." Charcoal spoked and I checked around only to see that I'm still tightly pressed against him so I slowly released myself from him with a slight blush on my face onto snow below. It took me a good ten seconds or so before my heart slowed down to its normal pace and my breath to even out.

"You are one crazy bastard; you know that right?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, we're alive right?" Don't act so brave, you were terrified before we jumped and you know it.

"Whatever, let's get going. Don't want the rest of the students beating us to those orbs, right?"

"Yea, let's head that way; I saw some ruins in that direction while on our way down. I bet that we would find some orbs in there."

With that we started to walk in the direction where he said the ruins are. I looked up to see if any of the other students made it through but I only saw one who was pulling off a Perry Mopkins and was descending slowly to an unknown destination with an umbrella. Everyone has their own way to do things and our way can be badshit crazy at times. But the others probably made it through okay like us, it would be boring if it were just us.

* * *

 **Charcoal's P.O.V**

Me and Silva are transversing the dead woods on this Island in complete silence with the only sound being the crunching of snow under our shoes. It would've been a good thing to I have my coat on me because in this environment really feels cold but silva's attire isn't the best suit for this as it was more in appearance to a knight's but only with plates on her midsection, legs, and arms with normal clothing underneath. She's better off in warmer climates rather than here. I frequently looked back at her with rising concern as her condition got worse but she always said she was fine. It got so bad that I decided to ignore her blatant lie and gave her my coat while ignoring her protest. She needed it more than I do since I practiced in my home basement that was as cold as this so I can tolerate this sort of weather. I just wear the coat to be cool more than anything.

There was also the memory of the landing still fresh in our heads. I honestly didn't think it was going to work the way it did since I came up with it in the heat of the moment. To be honest I was quite terrified over the who ordeal but I had to do something or else we would end up as imobile heaps of flesh right now. When I saw Silva's face after that landing she was as pale as the snow itself so I tried to act tough to make her feel better but even I knew that no one would by it.

As of now there is nothing that's really going on around us but there's that feeling of being watched but there's always nothing whenever I checked and I did so so much that I got the concern of Silva. But I reassure her that I'm fine and just being cautious since the instructure said that there shouldn't be any Grimm around but the local wildlife are still a threat. I watched nature documentaries in the past and they are just as dangerous as the Grimm from the looks of it.

We just continued on our way despite this but then I felt one of my fox ears twitch. I ignored it thinking it was just its sensitivity but it started to twitch again and again which is usually means a definite sign of trouble. I stopped us and gestured to my ears for Silva and she caught on quickly since she pulled her spear out and deployed it. I did the same with my weapons setting them in their blade form. It was then I started to hear audible noises of snow being scrunched up due to my faunus ears which are both twitching now. I looked around for the sources but I either barely catch with just a tail them or miss them entirely. We held our ground as our numerous opponents circle us, trying to find an opening. Right when their activity was at its peak they fall silent just as fast as they came.

I looked around much more sporadically now not letting my guard down for a single moment as that's all they need to attack. Just as I was looking to my right, a white blur bolted out of the trees right outside my peripheral vision. I barely reacted in time as grabbed the creature with one arm while fending it off with another. I threw it away from me and that's when I got a good look at it, a Frill Wolf. It's white fur perfectly blends into the snow with its size being around my torso. It folds out its frills around it's neck while bearing its mean looking teeth and let out a hiss like that of a snake. I heard Silva fending off her share of the pack while I kept my focus on my wolf. I heard another one make a beeline towards me so I hand no choice but to divert my attention towards it. I caught this one as well but just as about to throw it to the side I felt what I presumed was the previous member latched onto my back. I felt its claws dig into me as to gain a firm grip on me. I winced in pain as I fend of its packmate which is trying to take a bite out of me. Shortly after, the first wolf bites my shoulder causing a wave of intense pain to course through me.

"Damn it!" I clenched my teeth as I bare the pain wich was nothing but an intense stinging sensation from all those teeth. If it wasn't for my aura I would be bleeding out a whole lot more than now.

"Charcoal!" I heard Silva yell before I hear a blade cut into flesh and felt the creature released its grip followed by a yelp. I throw the the second wolf off with even greater force than before causing it to crash into a tree with enough force for me to hear an audible snap from said tree's trunk. It struggles to get up for a second and faces me and proceeds to give out a snarl clearly stating its anger. Feeling's mutual punk.

Just as it was going to move in for another strike it darts its gaze into the woods as if sensing something. It then proceeds to runs back into the woods in the opposite way with the rest of the pack close behind.

I fell to my knees before I look back towards Silva as she was panting from exhaustion as well but was staring at something in complete shock. I traced her gaze to see a frill wolf laying on the ground almost motionless with blood soaked snow under it. It must've been the one that she got off my back. There was still a hint of life still coursing through it as I barely heard it wheezing as it was weakly trying to get up but to no avail. It lift its head up again revealing a deep stab wound in its neck that Silva made still leaking some blood. I look back at Silva only to see her face now shows a hint of sadness as she stared at the dying creature. I got back up and out a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her and I proceeded to walk to the bleeding wolf to end its suffering. As I got closer it started pick up its pace into recovering but with the same results as before. When I got right in front it it stopped with its belly quickly inflating and deflating as it starts drawing what it presumes are its last breaths. I looked into the creature's eye to see it staring back with an eye just like my own instead of a black void like before. It gave a look of fear, the same fear I felt during my time at Saber academy when I was still young and being bullied by the whole school; while I was still alone just like it now. It tried to kill me but out of survival unlike all the people who tortured me, something that I was trying to do as well. It only makes it harder to kill as it was trying to live the only way it knew how to in this hell of a world we live in. I closed my eyes as to not let it distract me any longer as I raised my weapon into the air. With all the force I can muster I thrust my blade into its neck with me only hearing it cut through its flesh and then total silence. This is the first life I've ever taken, but I doubt it will be my last.

As I walked away from the freshly made corpse and back to Silva, who still has the look of sadness on here face, my ears started to twitch again. I then started to hear a stomping sound followed by trees getting knocked down. My ears twitch like crazy again as I turned back to the direction of the corps to the origin of the sound. Within seconds the source of the noise revealed itself: a large, white, furry creature with the stance of a gorilla. It was hunched over with a head covered in armour plating with only the eyes showing. I recognize the creature but I forgot what it was called mainly out of shock. It looked down towards the dead wolf and proceed to pick it up with its colossal hand. The plated head then separated its plates revealing a large mouth filled with large teeth. It then proceeded to swallow the corps whole, not even swallowing as it made it down its gullet. After it was done it averted its attention at us, clearly not satisfied with the snack.

"Run!" I yelled as I started to run the opposite way. I grabbed Silva and carried her bridal style while ignoring her protests.

I heard the creature's thunderous footsteps start up again as it tries to make us its next meals. I had to come up with something fast because that thing is a heck of a lot faster than either of us when in pursuit. I decided to put my semblance of enhancement to use as I used it on my legs to try to outrun the it. I felt them become rejuvenate as I started to pick up forest was a brown, green, and white blur as I ran. The wind blew hard against me as I left that thing behind.

* * *

After what felt like thirty or so seconds of constant running I stopped in pure exhaustion and the confidence that I lost the creature. After coming to a complete stop I let Silva down and nearly collapsed on the floor while breathing heavily. I spent a whole lot of my aura doing that and I'm feeling the effects.

"Take it easy Charcoal, I think we left that thing in the dust and beyond." Silva advised while rubbing my back.

"Yea…I think…I…overdone it." Oh god I feel like throwing up now.

"Let's walk from now on, alright?"

"Yea, good idea." And after a few seconds I recovered and we continued our way to the ruins in silence.

* * *

While we walked we kept our guard up for any further attacks but luckily there weren't any. However, whenever I checked on Silva she would look visually disturbed while having part of her face buried in the coat. She said it was fine and that I shouldn't worry about it but I know her enough to know that it was something that happened in that fight from before. I'm going to talk to her about this when this is over whether she likes it or not but right now we have to get off this island.

Just ahead though, I see the edge of the forest so Silva and I ran the final stretch towards it. When we cleared the distance we came across the ruins we were searching for, it's about damn time. The ruins looks like a half circle with the remains of some pillars and a wall. There were also four pedestals with only two of them having a glowing orange orb on them, indicating that other students have came through here. We proceed to the structure and collected the remaining orbs; I hope I can at least tolerate whoever got these orbs.

* * *

 **A\N**

" **It seems now they got their first taste of reality." That was the title but yup. And it's only gonna get darker from here.**

 **Now an update on my life, I just got back from a week long trip to Washington State with my family for my high school graduation celebration which was very active to say the least. I took the time on our trip there to write the chapters of these stories since the car trip there was about ten hours long from San Francisco after a flight there from Phoenix. I went to Alcatraz and went on top of the Space Needle which is getting an design update at the time. I was also drawing concept art for my first game with much thought. Don't expect it anytime soon though since I'm still learning how to use Unity.**

" **Sounds pleasant." Yep, it also signified the start of my Summer break away from high school so these chapters are going to come out quite frequently now and ohhhhhhhh I have so many ideas for these stories. Also in case you didn't know I also have another story called 'Of Divine Birth' from 'Trillion God of Destruction' so I advise you check that out if you want. There's a fellow named Mathon who's also the protagonist there who is currently holding off the two angry students with his companion Neciel.**

" **This Mathon sounds like he would be rash." Not really, he's actually a lot like you but more laid back, I'm sure you'll get along with him, just be advised though, he's not really the best socializer out there. There's Neciel but he's too busy being the boy's guardian to be a socializer.**

 **Also there's this guy who's waiting for me in the StarCraft II universe but I guess he can wait for another week or so before I introduce him to you all.**

 **Now everyone, I hope you all have a good day or night wherever you are!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, procrastination was a punk but I finally got this chapter finished. As a heads up though, I changed something about Silva's semblance and so I already edited the previous chapters that feature it. Apologies for any who enjoy that but it just doesn't sit right for me.**

" **What did you make my semblance into now?" You'll should already know by now Silva.**

 **Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy the reading of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: (Initiation pt.3: An Unexpected Adversary)

 **?** **P.O.V**

 **45 minutes ago**

' _Alright, I'm free falling over a secluded Island at a speed capable of turning me into a bloody spot on the floor so where should I go? The slope on that mountain looks manageable.'_ I thought as I directed my fall towards the nearby mountain range. I equipped my axe, Torrent, and readied myself for the impact.

' _Here we go.'_ I thought as I descended towards my destination.

Right before my landing, I reoriented myself and had Torrent dig into the mountainside to slow myself down. I held onto my axe with all my strength as it tears through the rock. This decent was rough as I made my way down. This was until I felt myself stop abruptly. When I looked down, I see that I'm not too high up from the cliff below.

I try to pull my axe out but it doesn't seem to budge, looks like I really embedded it deep in there. Looks like I'm going to need to use my sembalence for this job; I put my other hand on the area surrounding the blade and concentrated my aura on it. The stone soften until it was only as durable as mud. I try to pull it out again but this time it came out as smooth as a knife cutting through butter and I landed with little trouble.

I look out unto the island to see the rest of the initiants falling from the sky and I think I see one with doing so with an umbrella, weird. I look over to see another student seeming to head right towards here at a pretty fast speed. I going to need to move if I hope to get any sort of help on this island and so I determine where the student may land and got going. As I made my way towards the student I see that whomever it is just landed somewhere in the cliffs just above me. Ah jeez, how am I going to get up there?

I look around to see a pile of boulders that seem stable enough for me to climb on, good, that makes things easier. I approach the the pile and started to climb to meet up with the student with little difficulty. When I reached the top I saw a lengthy scar on the cliffside and at the very end of it somebody just freeing their sword out the wall.

When the person faced me I saw that it is a girl but with short, black, boyish hair and with an almost neutral face. Her outfit is comprised of grey shirt, dark grey pants, and black boots with a layer of armor that only lacked in the elbows and feet.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied in a monotone voiced.

"What's your name?"

"I am Lithian Mitora. How about yours?" Did she just slightly tilt her head?

"Name's Talcon, Talcon Farsight. Nice to meet you..." I look out unto the Island and back to my newly gained ally "...How about we get those orbs and get out of here." She simply nodded and together we begin to make our way down the mountain side towards our objective.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Talcon's P.O.V**

Ever since we met, Litian and I never spoke a word to each other outside of simple orders, mainly from me, as we made our way towards our now final objective as we already retrieved an orange orb for each of us. The only sounds that I hear now are just the snow crunching beneath our feet and the wind blowing around us, I think that I hear some of the native life moving from time to time as well. The forest seems endless from every direction to the point where it made me check my scroll a couple of times to make sure we are going to the right direction.

The silence was broken when a loud and bellowing roar was heard out in the distance, all the more reason for us to get out of here.

That's when I saw what looks like a brake in the foliage up ahead, I went up ahead to see what's beyond it. What I see is a large beach and the glistening blue sea right after it, like something you would see on an tropical island. It's weird how there's a beach like this right after a snowy forest like that as if there's a defined line between the two. Weather it's artificial or just a big load of coincidence is none of my concern as of now. The extraction point is on the edge of the island to our right not too far from here. I look back to see Lithian right beside me so I justured her to come with me as we came down onto the sand below.

We made a right towards our objective as the sand crushed beneath our feet with the addition of water to the abinant noises. Beside the fall it was all relatively peaceful for me and Lithian, too peaceful in fact, but hey, that makes things easier for us. But I doubt the other students were so fortunate in the matter.

This peace of mind was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I look back I see Lithian with her weapon, a katana, staring out unto the sea and at a fighting stance. I immediately looked in the same direction to see a large, black mass streaming through the water like a snake and at a breakneck speed right towards us. I don't remember about any creature out here with that sort of physiology. I bring out my axe, took my stance, and prepare for whatever it is that approaches us.

Within moments the creature launches itself out of the water. I barely tackle Lithian out of the way as I felt the sand rage around me. When it settled, all I saw was the black body and white plates of the behemoth.

* * *

 **Charcoal's P.O.V**

It's all quiet here in the forest, good, after the crud me and Silva have been through, we needed a break from it. Speaking of which, I've been seeing her grow more disturbed ever since the whole ordeal with the frill wolves. She's the kind of person who cherishes the wellbeing of others and is often sympathetic of others, even to wild animals, a rare trait among the people of Remnant that I have experienced. But I guess she's still naive about how the whole world works and the kind people that reside in it and so to be in such in a scenario was a complete culture shock for her. To see her like this pains me but it is necessary if she wants to become a huntsman; I'm going to talk to her about this at some point but right now we need to get to the extraction point.

I look down at my scroll and saw that were heading in the right direction. Good, can't wait to get off this island and back to civilization, my aura is starting to feel drained as with the case of my wounds not healing as fast as they should with a healthy aura. I really pushed myself to the limit back there, I'll need to manage that later.

I scan my surroundings again for any hidden threats then briefly to Silva to see how she is doing, nothing has changed. I then looked ahead only to see something on the floor: two sets of footprints that look fresh and were heading in the same direction as us. We might as well follow them, we can at least use the company. My fox ears twitched again though causing me to take a more defensive stance. I look around much more frantically, looking for the source of the disturbance.

I then started to hear a faint sound out in the distance so I carefully scan for its source like a satellite dish. It seems to be coming from the direction of the tracks. I gestured to Silva to come with me as we follow the source of the noise. My ears still twitch periodically as we made our approach.

The trail leads us to the edge of the woods and as we approached, the sounds got clearer and more audible. It started to sound more like an ensuing battle between what I presume an initiate and a large creature of some sort from all the roaring I heard.

When we reached the end of the trail, we see an extremely troubling sight: two people fighting a giant aquatic Grimm of some sort. The monster itself has the appearance of a slim, four-legged aquatic lizard with long neck and tail. The neck ends with a small, lightly armored head and has spines running down it which seems to be the only piece of armour on its entire body. The two humans facing it though don't look so well, they look exhausted as they held their stances.

"Silva, I'm going to distract that thing, you get the two students." I readied my weapons before I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

"You're not fighting that thing in your current condition, your wounds still haven't healed yet. That's saying a lot about your aura so let me distract it." She said firmly. That completely caught me off guard since that's a complete one-eighty from her condition. "And don't worry, I have no problem facing Grimm." She smirks but with a small hint of sadism I've only seen once before before she sets off to face the beast. Okay then, that was out of nowhere. Whatever, time to see to those kids.

* * *

 **Talcon's P.O.V**

Damn, this Grimm is much tougher than it looks. None of our attacks seem to bother it, in fact I think we're just tickling it. It coils its neck for another attack before a shot impacts its armored head. I look to my left to see a short, silver hair girl running right towards it. Is she crazy or just plain suicidal?!

However, I see another individual running behind her: a orange haired boy with fox ears. Wait, a Faunus?! It's the same faunus that I saw on the airship to here. Crap! As much I don't like being around these animals however, there's a deadly monster right in front of us.

"Are you alright?" The faunus asked. As much as I don't like his kind, now is not the time.

"Yea, thanks." I replied grudgingly.

"Alright then, let's all get out of here and formulate a plan on how to kill that thing." He seems to notice my grudge because I hear him restrain his as well. He then justured to us to follow him into the forest. Considering the circumstances I don't have a better choice so I had Lithian follow me into the dense valley of dead trees with the fox faunus.

* * *

 **Silva's P.O.V**

Whoa, this punk is a tough one alright, but it makes a really good stress reliever especially after what I've been through. I run to its feet avoiding another attack and started to slash at them. Not even a mark, great. I look back to see a large set of teeth which I narrowly avoid as I dive to the left. I turn my speer, _Platan_ , into its carbine form and put a couple of shots into its head which bounce off against it. Avoiding another strike, I turn Tyraca into its spear form again and shoot out a lighting bolt but in the eye. This seems to actually affect it as it let out a scream of pain, a pleasing scream…

"Silva!" I hear someone yell out my name, breaking me out of my trans. I turn around to see Charcoal waving for me to head into the forest. I look back to avoid another attack from the Grimm and rushed towards Charcoal, who runs into the forest soon after.

I hear the creature's roar and heavy stomps as it begins its pursuit. I make it into the forest and see Charcoal a good ways ahead of me as I run through all the dead trees. The monster however seems to not be affected by the trees as they were being knocked down by the creature's sheer mass. I simply kept running through the winding trail as the monster just breaks through the trees like they were a bunch of sticks. Despite its stature however, it's still able to keep up with me as it chases me through the forest. Each footstep the thing takes creates an audible rumble around it. I hear its attempts to snatch me in its jaws as I heard the snaps of its bites right behind me. I make tight left turn in the trail but the aquatic Grimm seems to take the short way as I heard another set of trees break apart under the creature's mass. It attempts to bite me again with it only just millimeters off of reaching me. It was followed by a low hiss of what I presume is of annoyance. Damn, I hope Charcoal has a plan because I can't outrun this thing forever!

I make another tight right turn with the creature promptly crashing through more dead trees. It was then I saw a mountain face with what looks like Charcoal just finishing hoisting the last of the two kids up. I put a little more effort into running, just avoiding another strike for the Grimm's killer jaws. I call out to Charcoal and readied my weapon as I approach the mountain with the monster in tow. I grabbed the ends of my spear and raised them up. Just as I was near the cliffedge I see one of Charcoal hooks wrap around my weapon and before I knew it I was being hoist up, narrowly avoiding another strike as I fold up my legs. I end up just below the cliffedge before lightly hitting the side. The two students help me up as Charcoal retrieves my weapon and removes it from his. He then hands it over to me which I graciously took.

I look down to see the Grimm outstretching its serpent neck all the way out as it angrily snaps at the air, yeah as if that's going work. It then lets out a loud screech in anger as it walks off back into the forest.

Shortly after, I walk to the mountain side behind us and and proceed to sit there just to rest myself. Man talk about a close call.

Charcoal approaches me with a concern look on his face and knelt right beside me. "Are you alright?" He asked. Heh, it's cute to see him concern like this especially with the tough guy act that he does.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Let's just all be glad that we got away from that thing." I answered with a hint of my signature charm.

"We are, but now we got a giant Grimm on the loose in the island." A boy with brown hair stated. He wears a light brown shirt with black pants who seems to be fully outfitted in silver armour accept for his boots and helmet.

"Well that's a bummer. By the way,what's your name?"

"Oh right. Name's Talcon and this is Lithian." The brown hair boy introduces themselves with the latter of the two, a short girl who has black, boyish hair, a grey shirt and dark grey pants with armour similar to mine, simply bowing in response.

"Well I'm Charcoal and this is Silva, a pleasure to meet you both." This was received however with a subtle glare towards Charcoal from the boy named Talcon. He may think he's hiding it but I know what I'm seeing thanks to all the experience I had back at Saber Academy and I'm sure Charcoal notices it as well.

I decided to break the brief silence. "Now that's cleared up, what are we going to do now that a giant creature of Grimm is on the loose."

"Same as always, we head towards the extraction point and wait for pickup." Talcon suggested.

"And let that thing run loose, we can't allow that." Charcoal protested

"What can we do? We can't even make a scratch on that thing." Talcon rebuts.

This makes Charcoal hesitate before I chimed in. "I agree with Charcoal, we can't let that thing run loose. The other initiates won't stand a chance let alone kill it. They'll die." This seems to get to the boy as he stood silent.

"We need to devise a trap if we want any hope on killing it." Charcoal suggested.

"What will that be then?"

"I will need to think about that." He finishes before heading to the edge of the cliff to think.

* * *

 **No P.O.V**

Within the white walls of Atlas Academy, a furious Ironwood stomps through the hall leading to the security room for the island used for new students. His life is already stressed enough with him running an academy and the entirely of the Atlas military simultaneously. Now he has to deal with the potential deaths of all of this year's initiants at the hands of a Grimm. Despite how cruel it is, It's normal for one or two initiants not to make but if something isn't done this time, none of them will be getting out alive.

He approaches the door of the security room and swiped his keycard, opening the door revealing a room full of computers that monitor the condition of the shielding around the island. There are some staff manning each one and others running around trying to assist others. However, Ironwood has his focus on one individual in particular: the head of the security Chief Odysseus Marcon.

He soon locates the chief, who is looking over a monitor with another worker, as he makes his way through the panicking staff.

"Marcon!" Ironwood yells out.

"Ironwood, sir." Odysseus reply.

"What is going on here? My cameras are showing that a creature of Grimm is on the island. One of the initiants nearly got killed by it. Explain to me why that is!" The general demaded.

"We discovered that there is a breach in the barrier sir. That must have how the creature got in. How it occured is still a mystery to us as of this moment." The head chief of security explained as he gestures to the monitor which shows a red area in which the breach is located.

"I want you to repair the breach before any more Grimm enter in. I already have forces en route to the island to evacuate the initiants and to eliminate the Grimm."

"Yes sir." Odysseus saluted with Ironwood returning it before the General exited the room, leaving the staff to their work.

* * *

 **I hope you like the changes I made to Silva because they are staying, and frankly it more fitting with what she's based on.**

 **After thinking for a little while now I learned that I need to stop indulging in the distractions for too long if I hope to ever be a good author as I want people who like these stories to enjoy them which is really the whole reason why I started being a fanfic writer. But now that I know how do deal with my life behind the scenes now, expect a more frequent uploads of all three stories. The next update will be for a hybrid of the alien sort.**

 **With that, I hope you all have a good day or night wherever you may be my fellow readers and authors.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: (Initiation pt.3: A Grimm encounter)

 **No P.O.V**

A bullhead flies across a great blue sea with its cargo being two entire teams of huntsman, among them being Winter Schnee who is sitting the closest to the bay door staring almost condescendly to the ground. She is thinking of her current assignment which is to lead a her team of huntsman to search for and eliminate a highly dangerous grimm that is currently rampaging on the island used for the initiates. She had thought about this for the entire voyage so far as she went over every possible scenario that could happen from the engagement of the grimm, the evacuation of any initiate in critical condition, and even right down to the wildlife itself.

"Hey, Winter." She heard a voice call out. She looks up to see her comrade Aurora, a girl with long teal hair and amber eyes who wears a similar combat officer uniform as her, looking at her with a look of wonder. "You alright?"

"I am, just planning ahead that's all." Winter responded.

"Well it looks more like you're really stressed out."

"It may be so but this is the first time something like this has ever happen. I'm just trying to be prepared."

"We can't be prepared for everything you know. We just need to be adaptable, remember Paris?" The teal hair girl asked hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"You mean the guy who got kicked out in the first year in Atlas?"

"Yeah that guy, he was a runner but couldn't climb for the life of him. It got to the point where he got frustrated enough to quit."

"Atlas only breeds the strong, but what does that have to do with adaptability?"

"He wouldn't put in the work to cover for the weakness. He couldn't improve for the life of him."

"Perhaps you're right, but we must be vigilant as well."

"That we can agree on."

Then the intercom sounds off across the bullhead "We are approaching the landing zone in t-minus five minutes." In response both Winter and Aurora get up and turn to the rest of the group.

"Alright everyone, remember our objective, we split into two teams, one lead by me and the other by Aurora. You know who you are assigned to." Winter announces with a commanding voice.

"When we split up we will search for the plesorus grimm around the Island and extract any initiates that we find. Do not engage the fuana unless completely necessary and if one team locates the grimm one of you must contact the other before engaging it. There is however a recent report of a large group of lancers approaching the breach so our gunships will be unavailable until they are neutralized." Aurora follows up with the same tone.

"We are approaching the drop zone everyone gets ready to disembark." The pilot announced right before the hatch opens revealing the sea behind the two officers.

They both face the entryway and Aurora turns to Winter with the latter noticing. They both nod to each other before the dropship orients itself to have the huntsman face the beachhead. A group of ten initiates can be seen all staring at the at the bullhead with some having surprised expressions on them.

"Everyone pile out!" Winter ordered as they all started to exit in two rows with the officers at the helm.

"What's going on here?" A boy called out.

"What's happening" Another initiate said.

"Everyone get in the bullhead now!" Aurora yells out which everyone does but with some still asking questions among the group. After everyone got on board the bullhead closes the hatch and flies off towards the direction from which they came from.

"Alright, now we split up, my group will search the northern half of the island while Aurora's group searches the southern half. Now move out everyone!"

"You heard the lady, let's move." With that the two groups separate to their respective halves of the island while Aurora looks back to Winter who was also making her way with her team. ' _Good luck snowflake.'_ She smiled before focusing back on her group into the snowy forest ahead.

The hunt has begun.

* * *

 **Charcoal's P.O.V**

The snow crunches under our feet the four of us march through the fallen trees with a thick atmosphere hanging over us. This was due to one problem in particular: a giant ass grimm that is currently roaming around the island leaving only destruction in its wake. In fact the path we're following on was created from said creature from mass alone with its tracks still fresh for us to follow.

But what made this a dangerous endeavor to begin with was because the last time we all faced it we all had to retreat because we couldn't even put a scratch on it. Now we're trying to track it down in order to stop it from killing anybody on this island. However, one of our members, Talcon, thought this was a bad idea and was reluctant to come along at first and frankly, I didn't blame him. He eventually came around and decided to follow us just for safety in numbers as he says. Lithian was the exact opposite as she seemed awfully compliant about this though, not even a simple complaint from her. But I'm wouldn't be complaining with either if it wasn't for the piercing stare I get from Talcon whenever he thinks I wasn't noticing it. Just seriously, what went up into his ass?

Even now I can feel his gaze which I'm trying my best to ignore and the fact that he's still against this plan just because I can sense his uneasiness radiating off him. I can agree that this is a bad idea without a doubt, but something has to be done about this before someone else gets hurt but I'm not planning on killing it as that was proven impossible as of now.

This continued on for like fifteen straight minutes before I saw a spect of red on the ground. I briefly inspect it then looked up ahead to see a horrifying sight, a bloody trail full of frill wolves, both dead and dying. We continue to walk, looking around at the carnage with some of the wolves having various puncture wounds on the side of the midsection, others with three large gashes along the same area, and even some either impaled or hanging from tree branches. No doubt the grimm had done this, but it's uncommon for them to attack wildlife normally, so it seems that these poor bastards were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I look over to Silva to see only terror in her eyes as she surveyed the area, then I look over to the others to see that even they are affected by the sight.

I then saw a clearing over a small incline and so I run ahead of the others to survey the area. But when I made it to the top another grizzly sight is all that I see. Instantly I see three bodies, one female and two males, all with blood soaked snow surrounding them. I also saw a trail of broken trees left behind by the grimm. I almost grew sick at the sight as I look around the bloody aftermath only to catch sight of one more individual among the trees. Wait, I think I saw her move slightly, she seems to still show some signs of life even if it is just barely. I instantly made a bolt to the survivor completely ignoring the three bodies as I made my way to the person.

When I reached the survivor I got a better look at what I saw is a her, she got short red hair but her outfit was torn from the same three gashes that we saw on the wolves. I eventually hear the rest of my group catch up behind me as I surveyed the injuries.

"Hey can you hear me? Do you know what I'm saying?" I asked snapping my fingers in front of her. No response. "Dammit, can anyone help her?" Lithian steps forward and kneels beside the girl and puts her hand over the wounds and then she started to glow.

The light then started to envelope the redhead until it fully surrounds her, slowly growing in brightness until it eventually fades. I look back to her mid-section to see that the wounds are less severe than they were before. She seems to be an aura manipulator but shouldn't this take a toll on her own aura?.

Shortly after the girl groans and her eyes started to slowly flutter open revealing two bright yellow irises underneath.

"Can you hear me?" Silva asked before me in a soft voice.

"Urrgh... yes." The girl said weakly.

"What's your name?"

"Rica." She said with a little more strength to her voice.

"What happened here?" I intervene.

"Grimm... took us...by surprise." Damnit, I knew it. "My team, are they…?"

"They're gone, I'm sorry."

A face of dread forms on her face before tears start to form in her eyes. "No. Miranda, Cyde, A-Arthur?" She listed out before breaking into a sob. Silva immediately drapes her arm over her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

My anger grew as I watch Rica cry to the point where my fingernails threaten to cut through my gloves and into my skin as my hands contort into fists. Now I just want to kill that monster regardless of its strength now.

"Alright everyone, you all need to bring her back to the extraction zone now."

"What about you?" Silva asked in worry.

"I'm going to track that monster down." Now I'm just pissed.

"Now that's just plain reckless, even for you."

"If nothing's done then more people will die. I'm not going to run away while all this is happening."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you will go with the others."

"Fat chance, Talcon, help Lithian with Rica." She sternly said before walking up towards me. "Weather you like it or not I'm coming with you." This took me almost by surprise as all I can see now are her determined gunmetal gray eyes looking up at me. She may be a head shorter than me but that doesn't stop her from standing up to others.

Knowing that she isn't going to back down I let up. "Alright then, let's move then." We turn to head to the trail of broken trees before Talcon chimed in.

"What about us?"

"Like I said, get her to the extraction point." And with that we set off the hunt down the beat and end it's reign of terror only for said quest to be interrupted by a large and familiar roar follow by a familiar blonde being flung out from the trail. Shortly after a guy with short black hair and a girl with green hair in a ponytail run out with the grimm right behind them.

* * *

 **Charles's P.O.V**

 **5 minutes ago**

I look around the area for the second time before having Onyx, a black hair boy who's a fellow initiate I met not too long ago, catch up to me, shotgun in hand. We were assaulted by a pack of frill wolves earlier causing us to be on higher alert. As of now there are no further attacks with only the sight of the ocasional snow deer and winter squirrel roaming around. However, beside that that it has been awfully quiet around here, not even the birds are calling. This sort of behavior means that something's amiss but what it is we are completely unaware of.

I then hear a rustle in the branches above only for our third member and Onyx's green hair sister, Echidna, to drop down to us.

"Have you spot anything of importance yet?" I ask.

"So far there's nothing but silence, something's not right here." She answered as her purple eyes look around slightly with concern and with her fiddling with the sleeve of her light blue battle harness.

"Indeed, all the more reason to move to the extraction point. We already got what we came here for." Indeed, despite missing a member we all found light blue orbs in some ruins that we are certain are the objectives.

We continue to move forward through the valley of snow and dead trees with extreme caution as to be ready for anything with Echidna moving ahead in the trees to provide further reconnaissance. The silence became almost deafening only adding to the sense dread in the air.

It was then the sound of falling trees breaks the silence getting louder as it comes from our right, I look over to see a large black and white mass heading right towards us. We duck out of the way as the creature runs by us before shortly stopping. I take a good look at the creature only to find out it's some sort of grimm. Impossible, the instructor said there wasn't supposed to be any grimm on the island, something must've went wrong for this to be roaming around. It has a long, snake-like neck with armour running down it with the rest of the body looking more suited for more of an aquatic role.

It hissed before lashing at a Onyx with its teeth before he dodges it. I bring my carbine, the _Equalizer,_ out and fiered at the armoured head which only seem to get its attention. The grimm lashes towards me with me barreling towards the left. The monster turns to it's legs to see Onyx slashing at the feet with a wrist mounted blade, most likely from the shotgun. It attempts the stomp the boy to the ground with each attempt failing as he dodges them. He continues his assault as move to open fire on the expose skin on the neck but all the shots bounce off it's hide.

It moves in for another strike at me ignoring Onyx before an object hits the head with enough force to cause it to recoil to the side a little. The object circles back around to where I see Echidna waiting to grab it. She throws the other of her twin throwing glaives at the grimm's head causing another small recoil of its head. It tries to reach for her with its neck but miss as she jumps and runs down the neck and jumps off at the body. She starts to slice at the leg with her brother while I continue to fire at the head to keep it distracted.

With every attempt to shake us off failing it roars in contempt before using its long tail to grab Onyx's leg and fling him towards a distant tree with his aura no doubt taking the the brunt of the impact. It does the same to Echidna but it smacks her into the ground before throwing her.

I start to retreat from the creature to reunite with the others while taking potshots at it. I then quickly resorted to just completely running away from the creature as it slowly closes the distance despite its lumbering appearance. I see Echidna to my left recovering and starting to climb up a nearby tree. I simply ran but kept it away for Onyx to give him time to recover. I stop in front of the tree that my commerad's currently on before another glaive hits the head just hitting above the eye.

Another growl of annoyance was heard before it swings its tail breaking the tree while hitting me sending me flying across the way in which it emerged from. I felt the air rush around me for a few seconds as I transform my weapon into a lance before I landed, digging it into the ground.

I look up and out of the corner of my I see a someone. I look over to see both Charcoal and Silva staring at me. There is also something further behind them which are two individuals caring for an injured third one. I looked back ahead to see the siblings both running from the creature down the path.

They make it to the end of the trail with the creature just inches from them and so we all dive to the creature's left to avoid the encoming mass. I then hear Charcoal curse out before calling out to the other two individuals to get the girl known as Rita out of the area. Then he and Silva join us, ready to fight against the collosal grimm weapons at the ready.

* * *

 **For the long time readers of the story, I thank you greatly for your patience while I write this chapter. I'm currently in college now but the schedule isn't too busy at the moment. I also went to a business interview a couple of days ago for a bagging position at Fry's and so far there's no response from them yet. Well it was a first time for me and we all know first times for anything aren't always smooth sailing.**

 **I don't have any recent comments to react too but I would like to thank** **HBgamer111** **for the support at the time of his comment,** **hczh11** **for his/her interest in the story, and** **Still thinking on a username** **for the feedback on chapter one.**

 **With that all settled I hope all you authors and readers out there have a nice day or night wherever you are. :)**


End file.
